Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Lands of Lambda
by Kimmo Zero Apple Pronger
Summary: The Lands of Lambda has been a peaceful province to Pokémon since its founding. Each region is different and because of that, so were the Pokémon and their way of life. To protect the peace a Justice Force was formed. It had an outstanding reputation throughout the centuries of its existence. However, a recent chance in this Justice Force has caused the peace to become tenuous...
1. Genesis

_Author's Notes: The cover is only temporary. A permanent one has yet to be found. _

_The following Fanfiction is a work of both **Kimmo Zero** and **Sorano Kanjoo**. _

* * *

**Prologue Chapter: Genesis**

_The Pokémon had lived peacefully on their respective places. There were times of extreme conflicts that will lead to the land's destruction, but they all managed to remedy a solution to prevent it. With its strong peace and quiet life, no Pokémon felt the need to raise domination._

_On the east of the never-ending ocean, there was a large island that was located amidst it. The elder Pokémon named it Lambda. The lands of Lambda were divided into different geographic settings. Each of them was triangular-point shaped vast lands that were compromised to combine as one whole island, shaping as a star. Every land had their own name, decided by the Pokémon who found the lands._

_The first one was the Aquatic Region named Aquanet, which was located on the southeastern end of Lambda. The land consisted of various wetlands submerged in water. Many treasures could be found there and thus, was a popular place for treasure hunting and snorkeling. Found by the elder Blastoise._

_The next one was located in the southwestern part of Lambda. It is a large wasteland, where the climate was rather heated and not many trees managed to exist. Water sources were commonly poisonous to drink, thus heavily avoided by many. Without enough trees to lessen the harsh heat, the air itself was rather difficult to breathe. The land was largely uninhabited by Pokémon. This part of the lands is known as the Badland Region entitled Sahara._

_Venturing to the west, the land was comprised of bountiful amount of trees and rivers. There were many homes Pokémon make hidden inside these trees, living independent lives. The climate featured beautiful weather and lustrous nights under the sky. This land was known as the Eve, the Forest Region of Lambda, infamous for the delicious fruit that grows there._

_Heading to the northern part of Lambda was home to treacherous mountains. Many Rock and Ground Pokémon inhabited the mountains and it was often a battle of territories. The Pokémon that lived in the mountains were largely independent of almost everything that happens in other regions. It was known as Atlas, the Mountain Region._

_Next was the eastern part of the region called Kori, due to its icy climate. The land was practically inhabitable to non-ice Pokémon because of the constant Snow Warnings by Abomasnow that lived there. It was here that a mysterious voice can be heard at night very recently but nobody seems to know who the owner of that voice is. It was the Arctic Region of Lambda._

_The last land was the Central Region of Crimea. The place was host to many different activities where many different Pokémon interact. This was the basic and most friendly part of the region, where different kinds of Pokémon live together in peace. The continent was well-known of having little to no conflict for many years._

_But recently, the peace started to become tenuous._

_There was a Pokémon Justice Union that resides in The Arctic Region. This group, known as The Force, was a group of people who served justice to the whole continent. It was also well-known across the region itself. Its days were legendary, and their history was passed down from generation to generation._

_In recent years, all of that changed, and the reason was currently unknown. Crime and thievery had risen because of the lack of patrols around the regions. A lot of the towns and villages that resided near it were heavily damaged from the Force's sudden abandoned duties. Pokémon were left to defend for themselves and thus, adventuring has become dangerous. The citizens were shocked and angered at the Force for suddenly abandoning their duties._

_Some of these Pokémon ventured on independent quests on their own accord. The first few Pokémon were to know what was behind of The Force's sudden change of duty while others are for their own leisure, despite the danger that was surrounding the whole area and finally while the rest were unknown or for their own personal reasons._

_Also mysteriously, certain types of Pokémon population were diminishing. _

_Several rumors spread like wildfire. The first one was rooting for the sudden change of the Force, where they secretly captured Pokémon. The next one was these Pokémon were leaving the continent itself, but this was not heavily believed. The other one was the Fire and Psychic was ambushed by the Rock Pokémon. Another rumor was these types of Pokémon were connected to the enigmatic voice of the Arctic Region._

_The region of Eve is among the least affected regions from the Force's sudden abandonment of their duties. It was here that independent Pokémon were forced to take a stand..._

* * *

On a narrow trail in Aquanet, a male Blaziken was attempting to flee the pursuit of a female Whimsicott, dressed in a navy blue shirt and pants as a uniform. The Blazkien was running at high speeds, hoping to outrun his pursuer but the Whimsicott was maintaining chase by riding a Tailwind in the air.

The Whimsicott was amused at the Blaziken's attempt of escape and let out a honking laughter. "Is running all you can do now?"

She received no answer from him. She let out another round of laughter, taunting her victim. "Aren't you a Fire Type Pokémon? Why can't you burn a strand of my fur, hmm? You're so pathetic!"

The Whimsicott scattered Stun Spore powder directly to the Blaziken. Unable to see what was going on from behind, he was struck from the powder. Slowly, he started to run slow and momentarily stopped on his tracks, unable to go on. The Blaziken started to sweat from fear of his condition. _"What's going on? Why can't...I land a single Blaze Kick? It has to be that Tailwind she's riding..."_

She finally caught up with her victim. When Whimsicott saw how sweaty the defenseless Blaziken, she laughed at the amusing sight she was seeing. She leered her eyes and gave out a mocking smirk. "Slowing down already? You're no fun! Oh well... I can make this a little fun by planting seeds around you!"

When she finished her statement, she threw seeds around him that planted on its own. Each time he tried to move his paralyzed body, he felt his life force sapped by the seeds. Knowing that he had no chance to run anymore, he leaned back against the tree and confronted her.

The Whimsicott let out a maniacal laughter as she witness the sight of her victim in the brink of defeat. She clapped her hands to deepen the depth of the Blaziken's humiliating defeat. "Give up and follow me! There's nothing you can do now at this point!"

He took a closer look at her uniform and gasped at the sight. This could not be real! Concentrating on struggling to move his mouth, he managed to speak. "I don't understand something...your uniform...you're a part of the force. Why do you attack the innocent civilians you should be protecting?"

She giggled at his futile attempt to know what was happening. "Oh, I see you're aware of The Force. I mean, we are popular and the whole continent knows of our existence!"

The Whimsicott gracefully bowed her head, her hand placed under her upper body. As she rose, she smiled sweetly at the Blaziken. "Allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Wandy the Whimsicott, the most beautiful member of The Force." Wandy shook her head, her fluffy whitish-yellow hair fluttering in the air. "I really feel bad for you. A good-looking guy like you is on the wanted list of mine." She heaved out a soft sigh, looking as cute as possible. "If you will obey my order and follow me, I promise to have you under my wing."

What the Whimsicott had said made no sense to the Blaziken. He had a good reputation among the townsfolk. Why would he be a wanted criminal? "What? I have done nothing wrong!" He struggled to say as he suffered another case of paralysis.

She showed him the list of the criminals, and in his dismay, his name was on the list. Even so, Blazkien knew that he was innocent all along. People looked up on him as a hero figure. He could not be the bad guy.

He knelt down to his knees, feeling his life drained. Blaziken clasped his hands together and stared at her with begging eyes. "I promise you I haven't! Talk to Landon! He would never issue orders like this! He'll make things right! He had to have made a mistake. I'll forgive you for attacking me if he clears my name."

Wandy's sweet smile deteriorated into a furious frown. "Is that backtalk I hear? You're just a powerless civilian; you have no right to issue orders to a person who's out of your league."

She heaved out a heavy sigh, this time, releasing the early anger she had with him from earlier. "If you follow quietly and don't make a move, I promise that your punishment will not be painless," The Whimsicott glanced at her hair. It was still fluffy and bouncy as usual. "As long as you don't ruin my hair, of course."

The helpless Blaziken was suffering mixture of emotions. He never thought that the Force would be so corrupted to have leaders like this. "Have you even listened to me? Are you even a commander in the Force? The leader of the Force Landon has served according the citizen's voice! How can you serve in the force with such selfish motives?"

The Blaziken again tried to move but all he accomplished was getting more energy sapped and suffering paralysis. The sinister Whimiscott flinched at the sight, pretending that she was hurt. "Oh! You still have guts to mock me! You're so pathetic, I pity you. You're a bad guy, and it's my duty to follow Sir Landon's orders."

Wandy walked closer toward the Blaziken, and leaned close to his face. Her orange, oval-shaped eyes gazed directly on his blue irises. "I'll give you a chance. If you stop whining right now, I'll do my best to let you have a personal talk with Sir Landon himself. Only this once, though. Be thankful that I'm giving you a chance! This will cause me an increase on wrinkled face percentage..."

He could not believe what he had heard. Sir Landon... the leader... "Wh-what? He ordered that?!" The Blaziken couldn't take it anymore. He fell to the ground, accepting his defeat. He could feel his life getting drained, which he endured.

The Whimsicott shot him an irritated look. This was definitely taking a lot of her time. "Yes! Why would I bother you if he didn't order that? You're really wasting my time, you know?"

She scoffed loudly at the idea of her not being able to make this one quick. "I wish I can drag you down with ease, but you're so tall and you will stain my expensive outfit."

There was a sudden drop of temperature in their place. Wandy protected herself on the harsh gust of wind that was blowing in their direction. The Blazkien could do nothing as his body became numb from paralysis. A huge wave of blizzards struck him, knocking him unconscious. His body was cold as ice, his skin turned bluish pale, but it was not as solid as a frozen object.

The Whimsicott knew who summoned the blizzards in their direction. She clenched her teeth in extreme irritation, and turned around on the opposite direction, abandoning the cold Blaziken. "You arrived late! What kept you so long?!"

As the Blizzard subdued, a Froslass appeared in front of her. Unlike the normal Froslass, the skin under her "mask" was colored light violet for unknown reason. The band around her waist was dark red, the same color as blood. The flared portion of her arms where shaded pinkish-red instead of the light blue one. Her eyes were light red and had bluish-white sclera. A navy blue ribbon was attached on the back of her head, a proof that she was another member of The Force.

The newcomer bowed her head toward Wandy. "Sir Landon had ordered an issue to us... We must make haste to the base, along with the criminals..."

Wandy whipped her head away from the Froslass, not wanting to look at her. Her natural beauty was too much to sight for the Whimsicott. "Humph. I'll let it slide this time, Fariella. Unless it's an important case, you must hurry."

"Yes, Lady Wandy..." Fariella spoke in a soft, but deep and matured tone.

As Fariella gathered the spoils, Wandy gave the Froslass a dirty look before leaving the her alone to attend another important matter. _"That Fariella! Why does she have to be Sir Landon's voice?! Why not me?! I mean, I talk more often and am more active than her! Did she manage to place a spell on him or something?"_

The Whimsicott growled and threw a nearby rock on the ground. _"I cannot understand why she has to be my subordinate! I can't even lay hands or her, or I'll receive an extreme punishment for doing so! Why does she have to be higher than me?! Why?!"_


	2. Sleepy Chespin

**Chapter One: Sleepy Chespin**

It was a bright and sunny morning in a humble village. This village was entitled Milan village, residing between the Eve Region and Sahara Region. This village was not anything too special but it was okay to live in this place. The inside of the village was circle shaped with a pointed fence encircling the inside made of wood. It was located near a cliff by the ocean as the village was on the perimeter of the continent.

The Milan village was also a home to a trio of basic explorers. One member of the said exploration team, an energetic Zigzagoon was running in circles outside of a makeshift house. The Zigzagoon seemed to be in a sort of a morning regimen. Standing by the circling Pokémon seemed to be a friend, an Emolga, who was looking rather nervous and uncomfortable. The opposite of the jolly Zigzagoon, the Emolga timidly approached her friend to chat with her, but dismissed the idea as the Zigzagoon was still in the middle of her regimen.

A moment had passed when the Zigzagoon stopped her exercise. She nudged the Emolga beside her and flashed a grin. "Alright! It's time for us to do our duty as Rescuers!" Zoey stood up on her hind legs while balancing herself to action what she was feeling for today.

The opposing Pokémon nervously smiled back. The Zigzagoon glanced at the house in front of them and held her breathe. "Now we must wake up our awesome leader!"

The Emolga was twiddling with her fingers, too shy to look up at her. "Eh, uh, Zoey... It's too early in the morning... I don't think-"

She cut her sentence short as the Emolga tried to look up at her and saw no presence of her friend. Zoey the Zigzagoon was already inside the house. Zigzagoon waved her tail toward her. "Come on, Elza!"

Elza sighed out of fear on what might happen. She shrugged her shoulders at the possible reaction their leader will have as the Zigzagoon wake him up. "Oh boy... I really hope he will not be grumpy this time..."

* * *

The house the two were heading into was home to a Chespin. The inside of the house had the fresh scent of leaves. It was well built with twigs and branches from trees. It only had one spacious room, where everything was well placed in designated places. It was nothing fancy, but it was very comfortable for a humble Grass Type like him.

Zoey took a good smell of the fresh aroma in the air. "Ah, the fresh smell of leaves... as always."

She breathed in once more and then scanned her surroundings. "Chase is really a responsible guy." She paused and grimaced at the Chespin's sleeping face. "But he needs to be more responsible on waking up on time!"

His great responsibility was deeply offset his rather lazy and sleepy side. The Zigzagoon sughed deeply in dismay.

Chase the Chespin had a peaceful look on his face as he slumbered. However, Zoey would have none of it. It made the Zigzagoon rather irritated that he could just snore so loudly on a day that they were due for their job in the guild they work for. She shook her head in disapproval of this sight. Every single day, the Chespin snored so loud that it almost matched her alarm clock. Zoey giggled at the thought she was having. "Time to wake him up the rough way as punishment."

She took a deep breath as she took a few steps back, breathing deeply. The Zigzagoon concentrated on her momentum and dashed toward the Chespin. "GERONIMO!" Zoey took a good leap and then landed smack dab on the Chespin's stomach, causing him to have a rude awakening. Chase's eyes flew wide open, and felt a heavy weight on the top of his stomach. "OOOUUGGH!"

The Zigzagoon proceeded to jump up and down on the Chespin's stomach. The poor Chespin was unable to move and could only shot a grumpy glare toward his friend. Zoey flashed a mischievous grin. "This is your punishment for the ninth time! Get up before it's too late, Chase the Snorlax!" The Zigzagoon mocked as she kept jumping on him.

Chase managed to concentrate on speaking with every pause of impact. "I... am... not... a... Snorlax!" As he finally said those words, he felt a wave of dizziness awash him, making him feel sick.

Zoey ceased her wake-up torture by giving the poor Chespin one last jumping in place and got off to the floor. She proceeded to shake him off to bed. "Okay! Now get up there, lazy bum! It's time to do our duty!" She announced with enthusiasm. It was clear that she wanted to get the show on the road. Even though Chase was the leader of the group, Zoey seemed to take the vocal lead a lot.

The Chespin reluctantly got up from his bed. He was feeling lazy today, so he tried to persuade the Zigzagoon. He stared grumpily at her, making sure his face will stress his statement. "Zoey, we worked hard yesterday. Why can't we just have a stinking day off for once?"

She leered at the Chespin as she went to his open cabinet made of wood. She dragged out his guild scarf for him and placed it in front of him. "Hey! No vacation for us unless the head says so!" She stood up, balancing herself as she tried to intimidate him. "We must not let the bad guys do as they please!"

He did not budge on his place. He stared sleepy toward the annoyed Zigzagoon. She gently bit the scarf and placed it on his bed. Zoey proceeded to resume the torrential abuse by biting Chase's paw to drag him on the floor. As always, there was no such thing as negotiation with Zoey the Zigzagoon. Once she made up her mind, there was no way to change it. Though, this was the case for a lot of hardheaded Pokémon.

Chase tried to shake her off, but to no avail. He heaved out a heavy sigh as he accepted his loss. "Alright...you win...just...stop the physical abuse!"

Zoey stopped her task and freed his paw. She smiled mischievously and stuck a tongue toward him. "You're a bulky one, stop complaining!" The Zigzagoon ran toward the front door and wiggled her tail to drag him along. "Now let's go! Elza's waiting!"

The mere mention of their friend Emolga's name caused Chase to stop complaining as he watched the Zigzagoon finally leave his home. "Elza? Ah...she was tired yesterday." His thoughts soon drifted to the exhausted female friend. A faint smile surfaced on his lips from worry. "I wonder how she's doing."

Meanwhile, Zoey went back outside to see a Caterpie interacting with Elza. The Zigzagoon decided to let the Emolga talk with her alone, as she knew this Caterpie well. She was Carla the Caterpie, a local in the Milan village. Carla was a close fellow of Elza as the two get along quite well.

As much as the Zigzagoon wanted to give her friend privacy, her curiosity was hard to deter her from butting in. She stayed close at the two, but far enough to not blow her presence. She could see Carla's genuine concern as she talk to Elza. "Really? The bad guy wouldn't let go of the gold, so you have to inflict heavy damage on him?"

Elza nodded quietly in response. She disdained violence but when situation calls for it, she would not hold back to do what was necessary but will soon regret it after the battle. The Emolga let out a sad sigh. "Yeah... I really feel bad, you know? I know I shouldn't have done that, but...it's a must..."

Unknown to Elza, Carla and the eavesdropping Zoey, Chase softly patted his paw on her back, hearing her whole story. The Emolga turned around to gaze at the Chespin with a pained look. He deepened his frown at the sight. "Elza, is everything okay? Are you still shaken up from yesterday's mission?"

Zoey decided to lighten up the mood with a friendly grin. She softly nudged the Emolga using her nose. "Cheer up, Elza! It's the right thing to do!" The Zigzagoon wagged his tail wildly, her determination on beating the bad guys were rising as her eyes were filled with passion. "Besides, he's the bad guy, so he must be severely punished!"

The Emolga lowered her head in absolute shame. She took no pleasure harming other Pokémon, even if they were villains. To put it simply, she was a pacifist. "Yeah, but still..." The timid Emolga turned to Chase, whom she looked up to as a brother figure. She let out a faint smile, shaking her worry away. "I'll be better soon. I think I'll take a break tomorrow for a day."

The Zigzagoon frowned at the thought of taking a break but since Elza seemed to be in need of it, she decided to humor Elza, accepting the break at the end. "Aw, shucks. Fine, we all take a break tomorrow and have fun."

Carla nodded her head in agreement. She gave out a genuine smile toward the three, especially to the Zigzagoon. "That will be the best choice, Zoey. You three should get a proper rest, because you all are working hard as a team."

Chase, however, ignored Carla and grumbled at the thought in his head. He gazed at the Zigzagoon with extreme annoyance. Sure, when Elza told her that she needed a break, Zoey agreed but not for him. His train of thoughts soon dissipated when Zigzagoon playfully headbutted the Chespin's stomach. "Come on, Mr. Grumpy Leader. One more job for us and you can sleep for the whole day!"

He stepped back from the impact. He gave out a heavy sigh and wiped his head. However, it was the fact they'd take a break tomorrow. Chase gazed at the Zigzagoon and raised his paw. "That's a relief. You know it's not bad to take a break once in a while. It can be good too. Most things are good in moderation."

The Zigzagoon gave him a sunny look. "I can't disagree on that. You are the leader, after all." She let out a huge grin and ran in one full circle then hopped in place.

Chase scratched the back of his head at the thought of not feeling a like a leader with Zoey's hyperactive personality overriding his presence alone. He reluctantly nodded his head. "Right. Let's head to the guild and find a job we can do."

Before that... he must give something to Elza. With that in mind, Chase returned to his home, leaving the three alone. Elza and Carla were confused on why he left so suddenly after his statement. But for Zoey, she knew that the Chespin has something in mind.

He returned after a moment with a Magnet that was being held by both of his paws. Chase walked toward the Emolga and handed her the item. "Elza, here's your Magnet to enhance your Electric attacks."

Elza carefully took the Magnet off of his paws. She lowered her head in shyness. "Thank you... Um..." She held her head high then cocked it to the right. "Where do you get all these items? They seem to not be at the shops..."

He glanced over at the Zigzagoon. She grinned and wagged her tail. He shook his head and looked at the Emolga again. "Zoey picked this up and gave it to me. She said she's not so good with electronics. Then again, neither am I." He grimaced at the thought of him using an Electric attack that was boosted by the Magnet. It was certainly not a pleasant sight.

Zoey could tell what the Chespin was thinking by the looked on his face. She giggled at how embarrassing his thought was. "Ha, ha, ha! Right!"

The Chespin groaned as he realized that the Zigzagoon read his mind. She let out another round of giggling. "I mean... I may use that if I'm good at using special ones!"

They all laughed together at the scenario of Zoey using a Thunderbolt on a foe, but it was not strong enough to actually do a heavy damage, even with the Magnet at hand.

Elza walked over to the Zigzagoon and softly patted her head. "You're really a good item finder, Zoey. Thank you." She smiled at how good her friend was when it comes to item finding.

The Zigzagoon did her signature thanks by running in full circle then hopping in place. "Don't mention it! Let's head to the guild!"

Carla smiled at the trio as they were about to leave to their destination. "Good luck, you three! I know you all will do great on your job."

They all voiced out their gratitude toward the Caterpie as they moved out to the guild.

* * *

The trio made their way to the Sahara region on a rather uneventful but safe walk. The guild was built underground. They went behind a cluster of rocks to find a secret entrance to their destination. Then, they went downstairs as they made their way to the entrance.

They spotted a rather old-looking Growlithe, the security guard of the guild. He approached the trio and blocked their path. "Halt. I must see your identification as guild members."

As the three simultaneously flashed their identity cards, Zoey sighed sadly at the guard. This event happened a few times, and the Zigzagoon lost count of how many times the Growlithe forgot them. "Granpa, please remember us! We are an active rescue team, so we must be well-known around here."

The Growlithe took minor exception to that, although he was a bit old for a little Growlithe. "If I were an Arcanine, maybe I'd allow you to call me that. Alas. Carry on, you three."

"Alright!" She cheered. The two were about to move but Zoey didn't budged on her spot. The Zigzagoon innocently examined the old guard. "Anyway... I know I'd been asking this question a lot of times, but... why didn't you grow into an Arcanine?"

Elza gasped softly at her question and tried to stop her friend. "H-hey.. Zoey.. That's..."

The Growlithe became demoralized by her question. "...Is your memory that faulty? I told you this at least seventeen times now. It's because nobody has given me a Fire Stone!"

Fire stones were exceptionally rare around the lands. Not too many of them exist and therefore are invaluable treasures. Some prefer to keep them, rather than use them. Others sell them for high price that only few people could afford to buy one.

Elza sighed sadly at the saddened Growlithe. She could do nothing but stare at him with huge sympathy. "I'm really sorry, sir..."

Chase growled at the scene, not wanting to waste more time with the guard. "Let's just go..."

The trio left the guard and continued to head to their destination in silence. They went across the main street, filled with various shops with different options to offer. The group payed no mind to them and ventured to the west. After a few more yards of walking, they made it to the main lounge.

The guild's lounge room had a bit of wide space. The walls were painted brown and there were few decorations to brighten up the dull atmosphere. It was the place were guild members usually interact with each other. It was the Guild Lounge. As the group was about to talk to the leader, Chase sensed something wrong as he could feel a hint of unease inside. He noticed that the guild managers were gathered around. With that, the Chespin knew right away that something was wrong.

Chase stared at their direction as he scowled at the scene. "What's going on? They're all gathered in the same place."

Elza looked extremely worried, but spoke no word. Zoey sniffed the air, and her brow furrowed. "No idea... Maybe we should have a look."


End file.
